I've had this Dream Before
by Lady Moiraina
Summary: "These experiments are too terrible to have happened to one person." "Is there a body at least. She deserves a burial." "That's the thing Tsunade, there is no DOD." Crappy summary. This will contain an OC/mutiple pairings. Look at my beginning author's note to read more, that way you don't have to trudge through the first chapter if you don't want to.


Author's Note: So this is my first story to be published. I hemmed and hawed over what to start my launch into actually publishing fanfiction, but ultimately this is the one that called to me. It is very rough since I don't have any editors personally or betas at the moment and honestly I haven't worked on this one as much as my other stories. So this will be a continual work in progress, where I will most likely continue to edit every chapter as I add to this. I figured I could at least get it out there to see if anyone was interested, but also because I was tired of never publishing anything.

A little about this story: It will ultimately be a harem fic, with an OC as the main charrie paired with Kakashi first, and then Itachi and Kisame later on. Sasuke and Naruto will have a side yaoi pairing and ultimately be added to the harem as well. If any of that squicks you out, please hit the back button and take your flames elsewhere. I am not a huge fan of harem fics in general, but I have read a few done very well (see my favorites to find them). I also hate OC characters. I usually see them as a way for the author to write themselves into the story. Now I can say the character I have created does come from our world in a sense and it will be explained probably around chapter 3 or 4, but the only characteristics we share is our skin tone and that is mainly because of how I imagined her.

Now after those warnings aside, I rather enjoy the story line I've come up with, as it will be an interesting immortal type story, with the added angstiness of a civilian who must deal with being taken hostage into a ninja world. There will be mentions of past torture, ptsd, rape, and probably to a certain extent noncon in how Kakashi plays into the scenario, as well as much smuttiness (which will unfortunately have to be much much later).

My last warning is I am not new to fanfiction as a reader, so I have my own pet peeves about the site and in general how readers and writers interact. I am not going to dangle my chapters as a reward for reviews or other such nonsense. I am writing because it is a story I wish to read. Now that being said, I would appreciate reviews in critiquing my story line and in general what I may need to work on. I frankly expect a ton of critiques on the same thing for description, lack of character depth, a short chapter, plus vagueness in how the story started, and maybe a few minor grammatical errors, (frankly unless it makes extremely hard to read those errors are last on my list of things to fix.) Either way I would appreciate details on those mistakes.

So I hope you read this with a grain of salt. It is mostly just my rough beginning.

A/N Not much has changed in this other than some fleshing out of the chapter.

* * *

Tsunade slumped back from the documents sitting innocently on her desk. The atrocities Danzo committed while he lived would take another generation to fix, but this one girl had suffered more than should have been possible. The mentions of limbs being hacked and broken on top of the numerous torture techniques reserved to break the most hardened criminals should have killed her, but there were boxes all labeled with the same number linked to supposedly one patient. Sighing, she reached down to her bottom drawer and pulled the bottle of sake, thankful to Shizune for leaving her the vice while cleaning up Danzo's mess.

Shizune glanced up from her box on the other side of the room at her Lady's sigh. Tonton snuffled as she slept on the chair between them. The poison expert shook her head and got up to snake her way through the dusty piles of files to sit on the corner of the desk. "These files are too terrible to have happened all to one person. The blood loss alone should have killed her even with a medic on hand." Tsunade looked down to her sake cups and filled one for Shizune as she sat.

"I know. He didn't die soon enough for the pain he caused. Did you discover what happened to her body? We can at least see if there is enough to put a grave down for her. I don't want to put another plaque for a nameless victim. There are too many for them to be just forgotten by their own Hokage." Tsunade closed her eyes and grabbed her cup. She drained it and looked up to Shizune as her silence stretched. The younger woman was frowning slightly at the paper in her hand.

"That's the thing, Lady Tsunade." Shizune shook her head as she met her Master's honey colored eyes. "There is no DOD listed. The last recorded meeting between her and Danzo was a conjugal visit two years before his death. There is no mention of her afterwards except a noted change in her feeding schedule to once a day by varying Root members. It's also the only time the writing changes to different hands where her physical condition is noted as unchanging and appearing relatively healthy, I'm assuming by the Root members. Danzo never visits her again and there appears to be no others involved in her torture."

Tsunade leans forward over the document looking at the various handwritings dating back two years. "Shizune, send for Sai." Shizune hurries off to send a hawk as Tsunade stares at the familiar slanted writing on the middle entries before Sai was placed on Team Seven.

"Ok, guys. We're going to work on some basic conversational skills that you will need. It's also referred to as small talk." Yamato stood before the group of former ROOT agents as they stared blankly at him. Sakura smiled gently as she sat next to Sai watching Yamato trying to teach the emotionally stunted and traumatized group how to reconnect with society. Sai leaned against one of the training poles sketching the view behind the group adding sparring scenes of various ninja he had met over the years. Sakura peeked over to watch Sai draw what looked like Naruto and Sasuke. She blushed slightly at the slightly awkward position of Naruto grappling with Sasuke from behind.

"Sai, I don't think the guys would ever fight like that. There would be more finesse in their taijutsu," Sakura tried to explain as she looked away a slight blush forming on her cheeks clashing with her red tunic. Sai stared wide eyed at her before frowning down at his pad. He tilted his head and straightened pulling his shirt to expose more of his abdomen.

"But I've seen them." Sakura looked over at Sai when he didn't continue but noticed he was looking up. A hawk landed on his raised arm and held out its leg. Sai pulled the message from the Hokage and read it quickly. He set the paper to flames. He barely noticed the hawk leaving or the ashes leaving his fingers, but his newly bruised ribs protested Sakura's curious poking.

"What does she want, Sai? We're supposed to have leave for the next week before any of us go on another mission." Sai shook his head at Sakura's questioning the Hokage's summons, but figured she felt close enough as her apprentice to take the liberty. "She just wishes to speak with me immediately." Standing Sai took off without so much as a good bye to the spluttering and rapidly reddening Sakura. "Sai!" She yelled as he disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Tsunade glanced up as Sai was let in. "Sai, I have a few questions about a patient of Danzo's experiments." Sai nodded stiffly. He glanced down at the paper she handed to him. After reading quickly through the notations pausing on his entries, he replied slowly, "Yes, she was one of the few still alive the last time I was on a rotation."

Tsunade nodded, before asking, "Did she die or was she moved from the last location." Sai shook his head. He narrowed his eyes and checked the papers again. "It's one of the bases that haven't been checked yet." Tsunade stood, "Lead me to the base." Sai let the paper drift back down to the desk before clenching his fists and heading out the window. Shizune's face flashed concern at Sai's reactions, but Tsunade shook her head before following with her apprentice. They sped over the roof tops and ended up in a run down part of Konaha. As they entered an abandoned apartment building, the two women waited as Sai disabled the traps over the door leading to the lower levels. Shizune shivered as they went further down and she saw the cells lining the hallway. The Hokage kept her eyes on Sai's back, ignoring Shizune's gasps of dismay. Each one told a story of pain and torture as the blood stained the walls in repeating cycles of desperate victims. Sai stood before a door at the end. Tsunade glared at the steel door covered in seals and locks. "Well," she gestured at the door impatiently.

Sai nodded and began undoing the seals, but stopped at the locks. "Danzo would give the key when it was time to check on the patient." Tsunade felt a twitch forming and proceeded to grab the sides of the door. Sai's eyes widened as Shizune pulled him back. A deep groan from the door echoed down the hall, before the walls around it cracked and released the contraption into Tsunades hands. She set it aside and shook the dust from her hands. Inside the room, there was a simple cot with a threadbare blanket and a working toilet. It would have looked like any other Anbu cell except for the stains covering most of the walls and the operating table standing in the corner with stirups. Shizune released a sharp breath as a movement drew their eyes to the corner.

Standing backed against the wall farthest from the table, was a young woman. She had waist length, knotted chocolate brown hair. Her skin was a darker pigment than most seen in Konaha, but lack of sunlight had washed out her coloring. Her coloring bordered coffee tones, but was too light to truly be called brown. She stood taller than Sai, but her frame was almost as slim as Sakura's. Her ribs poked out from her thin, hole riddled shirt. Her cheeks were hollowed out, but Tsunade could see her face would always be angular even with regular food. Her eyes were wide, but a startling color of blue. Naruto's couldn't match the deep color of sapphire meeting their faces, as she stared unblinkingly at the three. She stood frozen, either unconcerned with the chill in the air or unnoticing. Tsunade scanned her for injuries, but could see nothing visible, although she knew pants would at least be needed to preserve what little modesty was left the girl.

Shizune stepped forward. "Miss, we're here to let you out." She raised a hand as she stepped closer, but froze when the woman flinched back into the wall. Tsunade watched calculatingly. The woman's eyes had pinned to Shizune's hand. "Sai, how did you move the prisoner before?" Sai replied promptly, "She would be sedated, as she would be violent if touched without restraints." Tsunade shook her head. "Girl!" The prisoner barely flicked her eyes from Shizune's hand. "Shizune step back." Shizune shuffled back to her mentor's side. Finally Tsunade had the woman's full attention. "We would like to change your quarters without exposing you to the village just yet." The woman gave no sign of listening or understanding other than the unflinching watching. "If you would allow me to Shuishin you to Anbu, I can promise that you will be treated well and fed and clothed before you are released into proper care." The girl said nothing, but slowly let her gaze land on Sai. Sai met her stare before nodding, "She is the Hokage and she overrules Danzo." At the name the woman stiffened. Sai continued, "Her word is worth its weight. I can transport you, if you wish." The woman stared for a few minutes longer before nodding. Tsunade looked to Shizune, "Go to the Anbu headquarters and inform Ibiki to meet me at the farthest cell back in Block E. Shizune clasped her hands, but nodded hurriedly and stepped out to vanish in a swirl of leaves.

Sai stepped forward and extended his hand. The woman hesitated, but walked towards him without moving her eyes from his. He never moved and left his hand hovering to her side as she had stepped within his reach. Tsunade began to get impatient, but knew the girl was traumatized. She tried to be understanding, but even with the massive amounts of experiments listed under her number, she couldn't have been older than her early twenties. She would have been here at worst ten years, but Tsunade felt uncertainty at the number, since the beginning dates on the files were from the Third's early reign. She felt her temper explode at the possibility of this being another mistake at the Third's hands and opened her mouth to bark out orders when the girl grasped Sai's hand. Immediately Sai formed a one handed seal and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade sighed and looked around the cell before beginning to make the sign to leave. She paused and walked to the corner the woman had been standing. Kneeling to look at the wall near the floor, she scrunched her eyes to better see the scratches hidden in the dried blood. They were all the same symbol it seemed until she realize it was two letters, "Jo." She followed the letters but they seemed to cover the whole bottom of the wall where the blood spatters lay thickest. Tsunade sighed and placed a hand over her face as she stood to leave. "What have you done to this girl, Danzo?"


End file.
